


Overgrown

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Kakuzu has found some ancient transcripts talking of a place that could provide true immortality. He goes to a place of black spires and an overwhelming felling of death.
Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501163
Kudos: 7





	Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> Kept seeing artwork of the Long-time nuclear waste warning message ideas and decided I needed it in a fic and that since Hidan is older than sin....

The monument was hidden by vines and trees. The entrance too overgrown to enter. The stone was worn away, the carvings almost gone from the centuries that it had been lost. Something told him he shouldn’t be here. The air seemed to be thick, choking. He wanted to leave, everything screamed at him too. But he couldn’t. If his research was correct, this was the one way to truly become immortal. He pressed forward, fire devouring the vegetation and staining the stone black. The entrance now clear he could see black pillars, sharp and damming. Walking into the area he felt every sense struggling to make him leave, that this place was dangerous,  _ deadly _ . His breath caught. Even when facing Hashirama Senju, he hadn’t felt this overwhelming feeling of death. He forced himself forward and into the black spires. He wandered for hours, the only way to notice the passing of time was the changing light. As he passed another spires an opening appeared, a perfect circle in the spires. Cautiously he walked into the empty area, senses alert for anything out of the ordinary.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He spun, hearts beating in fear at the voice behind him. A woman stood where he had just come. Her long hair hung lankly down her back, blue eyes held his own. Her clothes were odd, something he had only seen in the ancient writings.

“Who are you?” She tilted her head, seeming to look right through him. As if he wasn’t there.

“I have many names. Some lost and most forgotten.” She blinked at him, eyes boring into his own. He shifted, truly uncertain for the first time. They watched each other and his unease grew. Slowly he backed away, closer to the center of the clearing. She did not move. He huffed out a breath before moving to the other side of the clearing, hiding himself halfway up a spires. A few seconds passed and there was no movement. Concealing himself he slowly moved to look at the clearing again, only to find it completely empty. He threw his senses out wide, enhancing as much as he dared with chakra. Nothing. Carefully dropping down he glanced around. Still nothing. His unease (not fear, never fear) was growing, slowly consuming him. He moved, silently, quickly. He needed to complete his goal. True Immortality was here, he just needed to find it. The sun set, the spires seemed to grow in the night, points spearing the sky. He forced himself to stop, panting as he realized he didn’t know where he was. He was exposed, lost, and  _ something was hunting him _ . Setting his back to a spires he gripped a kunai, eyes flicking from side to side. The moon rose as if time didn’t matter, creeping across the sky. Hours, days, months (he wasn’t sure, time had stopped, it had to have) the moon reached its zenith.

“You’re fucking lucky I was nearby.” His head snapped up at the well known voice. Purple eyes held his own before his partner dropped down. His landing was loud, and he winced glancing around for the hunter.

“Why are you here.” he hissed at him, senses straining.

“I called him here.” The voice was once again behind him, he hadn’t realized he had moved closer to Hidan and away from the spires.

“Thanks for that by the way. You couldn't just lead him the fuck out yourself?” Hidan spit at the women, who just blinked at him. “Of course you’re going to be a bitch about it. Come on, asshole, let's get out of here.”

“I…” he stared between the retreating form of his partner and the unblinking woman.

“I said lets go you fucking heathen!” Purple eyes glared at him, seeming to not care about the woman.

“You should go. If you stay much longer you will die.” Blue eyes held his own as something compelled him to follow Hidan. Soon, much sooner than it should have been, they were out, the entrance once again overgrown.

“What was that.”

“A place far older than living memory, far older than my own.” The lack of cursing had him turning his full attention to Hidan.

“What do you mean by that?” Purple eyes once again held his.

“I was born as Yuki Hidan and was 98 when Ōtsutsuki Kaguya was born.”

“Ōtsutsuki Kaguya?”

“The mother of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo.”

“The Sage of Six Paths. That’s impossible.” The Sage of Six Paths was born a millennium ago, there was no way…

“There are lots of things humanity has forgotten, but she remembers them all, some-fucking-how.”

“Who?” Hidan looked back at where the overgrown entrance could barely be seen.

“The Archivist. At least that's what most of us call her.”

“Most?” He just cackled, walking further and further away, never once elaborating.


End file.
